Sally and the thunderers
by HatsuHaruHoHima
Summary: not yet complete sorry but it isnt i just made it up like most of my storys


The 3ed Book Of The 6 Friends Sally which i have yet to finish

And

The

Thunderers

Author Michala Field AKA Haru Chapter

1

The computers gift

As sally or me if you want woke up I thought about the dreams I had been having. I took right when I got up because of the scorching summer heat outside. After the cold shower I got on the computer and started to tell Alice, Jack, and Luis about my weird Texas show down.

Computer screen

Dream

Sally : My dream started out as a fairy tale and instead of riding horses

we were riding dragons.

____________________________________________

Jack : Really that sounds really fun and cool.

____________________________________________

Alice : Was it scary?

___________________________________________

Sally : Yea it was but all of us were in it you Jack, Luis, Lucky, and

LuLu but there were two others that we have never met before.

___________________________________________

Luis : You mean the cats were driving a dragon by themselves!

____________________________________________

Sally : Luis really are your brains made of chowder.

___________________________________________

Luis : No…Noooooooo no I wasn't I .. I was just kidding.

____________________________________________

Jack : Come on get back to the dream already Sally.

Sally : Ok ok so Lucky and LuLu were there to and we went to Texas but

there were people that were sick and just couldn't get better. And

then suddenly they all came at me and I woke up.

___________________________________________

End of the dream Computer screenMessage pop up

You have 1 new message

Sally : Hold on it says on my computer that I have 1 new message. Did

Anyone of you send it to me?

___________________________________________

Luis : No ….. but open it wahoooo!!

____________________________________________

Jack : No I didn't Alice did you?

____________________________________________

Alice : No?

___________________________________________

Click Open

It read

Hello you and 6 other people and or animals

won and expense free trip to Texas to see

sites and explore your money is in the

check below please come and enjoy,

The check

To Sally

Amount of money two million dollars 2,000,000 $

Signed signature

Liadfry Veldasic

Signed print

Liadfry Veldasic

Computer screen

Sally : I just got done reading it and I won an expense free trip to Texas

with two million dollars and I can take 6 other people and or animals

with me.

___________________________________________

Alice : So who are ya tacking?

___________________________________________

Luis : Us of coarse.

___________________________________________

Jack : But what about her parents?

____________________________________________

Sally : Well they are going on a business trip this Saturday.

___________________________________________

Alice : Well does it say when we have to go?

___________________________________________

Sally : Well no no it doesn't .

___________________________________________

Luis : So when they go we can go.

___________________________________________

Jack : But what about our parents?

Sally : Jack, Jack, Jack we can just say that we are going with my

parents to Florida since they will be gone for four weeks and they

wont have enough time to call so we are saved.

___________________________________________

Alice : Brilliant so we leave tomorrow.

____________________________________________

Sign offChapter

2

Lost Luggage and Bad Altitudes

We just got out of the taxi and stepped through the airport doors and getting ready to take flight in 1 hour. But we were looking for our luggage. We put it on the converter belt and were waiting for it on the other side. We also were tired of waiting but we had to. Then we saw security with our bags so we went to them and asked what they were doing with our bags. There reply was "oh were taking these to the loading dock. After that was settled our plan was going to leave in 4 min and we were running up many flights of stairs and just in time we made it to the plane. We made it and our luggage was on a plain and we started to take off down the runway but we had a bad feeling. The lady next to us was talking in Swahili but then in English she said we get to go to Africa have you ever been there? And our worst fears came true we were on the wrong plain then was saw the plain next to us was going to Texas so without thinking all of us climbed out of the bathroom widow onto the plains wing. But of coarse Luis was always so hesitant. We jumped on our plains wing and opened the window and sat down. We all were out of breath from screaming while we jumped. We now were on the plain with our luggage. We were all relived that we could just sit down and relax instead of looking for luggage, running up 3 flights of stairs, and jumping from 1 plain to another. It was going to take 5hrs and 43minutes to get to the ranch down in Texas but it took 4hrs and 3 minutes to get to the ranch. We were 1hr and 40minutes ahead of the time planned. But the best part was that they made it with their luggage. The ranch looked broken down banged up and mangled and most of all deserted only the rancher, a girl, a barking dog, and 6 horses were there. The rancher wasn't an adult but only maybe about 15 years old or so he greeted us and said his name was

Keamo Jones and also told us to call him Kea. He said he had a lot more horses but they ran away or were kidnapped. But he managed to save 6 of the horses because of his dog patches or patch for short. The dog started barking last night and Kea saved 6 horses.

Chapter

3

_**The get **_

_**Away**_

Kea asked us to stay for the night because he said it was getting dark. But the town was only 6 miles away and the sun wasn't setting yet. But we said yes to his offer and soon saw the sun go down 4 minutes afterwards. It was a good thing that his ranch had 4 bedrooms Kea and patch had one room the girl had the next and across the hall Alice, LuLu and I were in one and next to us Luis, Jack, and Lucky were in the last. LuLu and Lucky decided not to sleep with us but go and sleep downstairs by the fire. Kea got up at 6:00 in the morning and he woke us up at 6:30. Kea had cooked us breakfast Kea was such a nice host and on such short notice. As we ate in silence I couldn't wait any longer and decide to ask the most stupidest question ever.

Sally : Um Kea is there such things as dragons down here.

For a moment Kea looked at me stunned after I asked such a question.

Kea : well down here the only dragons are the Thunderers or so. We folks

don't make a fancy of them but my mother she was killed saven me

from one of the rouge bloodthirsty monster of a thunderer. He wasn't

like the others ya see my father is a Rider of Dragons or a Rider of

Thunders. He is the Dragon Dancer and the Tamer of Flames

Sally : So then dragons do exist.

Kea : Yes they do

Sally : Um what is a dragon dancer and tamer of flames?

Alice, Luis and Jack were trying not to notice anything but Kea and I kept on talking.

Kea : Well a Dragon Dancer is a man who moves as graceful as the

dragon and a Flame Tamer is a person who can hold and make flames

in his hands but most of all the trick is that when the dragon breathes

fire at the tamer he will disappear and when that happens the tamer

can make an Inflamed Heart for him and his dragon.

Sally : There are actually people like that and can one dream of dragons?

Kea : Yes and the people who dream of dragons are called

The Dragons Of Dreams

At this point I couldn't hear anymore so I excused myself and walked outside the girl was also outside to looking at the sum but motionless. The girl still didn't say her name she was just there. But she was like a ghost and then finally she spoke and said.

Girl : I'm a Dragon of dreams just like you, the dragons will soon be here

they are coming for us the horses ran away from here because

they know.

Chapter

4

_**The Dragons**_

_**OF **_

_**Dreams**_


End file.
